Part of that World
by Kairi248
Summary: Rachel reflects on her gift, and her decision to become the Oracle.  One-shot.


**I felt the need to write a short Rachel one shot. I don't think it's one of my best though =/**

**Either way, I thought I would post it up and get you guys' opinion ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

Being "normal" is boring. I'm so glad that I've always been able to see through what they call the Mist. Otherwise, life wouldn't be a third as thrilling as it had been. My gift has always added excitement to my life. Sure, at first I thought that I was going crazy, but you know...life goes on.

It started when I was five. Okay, maybe it didn't start then, but that's when I first noticed it. I was outside in my back yard, playing on my swing set when I saw it. I'm still not /exactly/ sure what it was, but I now know for a fact that it was a monster of some sort. It almost looked like an overgrown lizard, not it sure wasn't an alligator. I was scared out of my mind, but It had just walked right past me and acted as if I couldn't see it. Maybe that's because I wasn't supposed to be able to see it.

The next memorable sighting was when I was when I was 7, starting first grade. My first real friend, Monica, was in a separate class than I. On a day when her class was running a bit overtime, I had waited outside of her classroom door for her. Five minutes later the door was opened by the teacher. I knew immediately that she wasn't normal. Her image kept flickering from normal school teacher to crazy monster lady. I still don't really know how to describe it. She too, acted as if she had me fooled. I told Monica as well as my parents about it. Nobody believed me. Monica said that I shouldn't be trying to scare her. My mom told me that lying was a nasty habit. My father complained that I shouldn't bother him with such silly school tales.

The third major time was when I was around 13, maybe 14. I was contently touring the Hoover Dam, when I had to sneeze. Not thinking too much about it, I went ahead an sneezed. And what happened? Well this psycho kid in front of me, turns around, pulls a sword out and goes all crazy on me. After trying to hypnotize me into thinking that he just went crazy on me with a pen rather than a sword, he introduces himself as Percy Gottago. Gattago? What kind of name is that? That's when I saw them. These weird skeleton monster things. They're chasing this kid, so he's obviously in some sort of trouble. I have him hide while I convince the skeleton beings that he went the other way. Wow, are they dumb. It worked! The weird kid seems grateful, before leaving again.

The next time was a year later, right before school started. I'm following the crowd that I'm with, touring Goode High. Suddenly, I see that kid, Percy. Percy Jackson. Boy, was I at the wrong place at the wrong time. I see him get attacked by a couple evil cheerleaders, who just happen to be dracne. We run away, taking shelter in an empty music room, while Percy, baffled at how I can actually /see/ these things, explains to me my gift. I can see through the Mist. The Greek gods are real. I'm not crazy. Somebody believes me. He actually believes me.

I spend the next few months learning about this new world. Learning about the gods, and their children, and the monsters, and- well, you get the idea.

It wasn't until after Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and I ventured through the Labyrinth, and almost died a few hundred times, that I felt a longing.. like I wanted to belong.

The feeling only intensified during the battle to save Olympus. It suddenly went from a longing to belong and turned into a desperate need.

I know that a lot of people would hate the idea of becoming a host for the Oracle, and maybe they have good reason. The thing is, they don't know about the wonderful, crazy, and sometimes scary world right under their noses. The Mist sees to that. All I know is that I wasn't born normal, I more than likely won't ever be normal, and I have a chance to join that mysterious and dangerous world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

I've never really had a very loving family or many friends. I wanted to change that, I wanted to be part of something. I _need _to be a part of something. Even as I am now, staring at Blackjack, considering what I'm about to do, I know that this is my one chance.

Now or never.

I have to take it.

For some reason, I really want to be part of that world.


End file.
